Talk:Bentley
Deformities seems like such a harsh word (especially to us jokers ;-) What about calling it "Jokerisms" instead? Also, I think that Bentley was a Joker for more than a few months. Considering how long Croyd sleeps, and more importantly, how long it would take for Tachyon to come up with a counter-virus to something that took the Takisians years to develop initially. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I don't like deformities either, not because it's harsh, but because some joker traits aren't really deformities. Such as Angelface's nervous system. The problem with jokerisms is that it's too slangy, and also it doesn't match the ace pages, that use "powers," instead of aceisms. And then there is the problem of the joker-aces. Separate sections for powers and deformities (or jokerisms) don't look good to me. One idea would be something like "Wild Card Condition," so that it would apply equally to jokers and aces. But it's a lot less clear than powers and deformities, that are very clear-cut. As for the time Bentley spent as a joker, consider that John J. Miller has confirmed in the Wild Cards RPG that "The Sleeper" takes place in the course of one year, September of 1946 to September of 1947. And that Croyd goes through 7 transformations. That would be about 2 months per incarnation. Bentley is a confirmed joker only through Croyd's first incarnation. He is absent through incarnations 2 and 3. And he returns at incarnation 4 as a human. So, that would be 2 to 5 months as a joker. A few months. I also don't think Tachyon developed the trump virus from scratch on Earth. It seems like he already has the trump virus when he arrives (Jack Braun in the beginning of "Witness" remarks that Tachyon has a potion that is capable of alleviating some symptons). It's more likely that the Trump was something Tachyon developed in Takis, as part of his researches there. On Earth he tried to improved the Trump, without much success.--Rene Narciso 21:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Deformities Why not just use "Description" like you do with Aces. Deformities screams "P.T. Barnum freakshow". Description is very PC. ;-) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm now using "Wild Card Traits" in place of both "powers" and "deformities." What do you think? I think it's good because it's a one-size-fits-all category for every kind of wild card trait, be it power, changed appearance or whatever. --Rene Narciso 20:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Deformities I noticed it last night, and yes I like it much better. Deformities had such a nasty ring to it, and certainly harkens to carnival side-shows. Lots of good work being done on the site lately. I've backed off contributing because i finally got the last two books from the series, and I'm also running a large wild cards RPG this weekend.--Jay Ackroyd 20:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Hope you enjoy them. And I hope I haven't spoiled some stuff without meaning to. I would love to play in some Wild Card RPG. --Rene Narciso 21:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC)